


Date to the Ball

by CurryFury13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuties, F/M, SoKai Week, Sokai, awkward crushes, ballgown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13
Summary: A little one-shot for SoKai Week.Sora and Kairi have a mission, only to find out that the world they are going to is hosting a royal ball and they're expected to attend. While they don't mind going in their regular outfits, Fairy Godmother has plans of her own.





	Date to the Ball

“This… is breathtaking.” Kairi stood nearly dazed as she saw her reflection in the glistening pond. Her hands ran along the silky ruffles of her newly designed ball gown, still in shock that she was wearing such a thing. 

A soft chuckle caused her to look up at Fairy Godmother, who stood just a few feet away from her with a warm smile on her face. Holding up her sparkling wand she told her, “Yes, yes, do a spin! Let me see my work.”

Kairi giggled as she twirled around, the sides of her already full gown lifting from the wind. She stopped, the fabric wrapping around her for a moment before it settled back to near perfection.

“Ah, splendid.” Godmother wistfully sighed, clasping her hands beside her face. “Now you truly do look like a Princess.”

With a soft laugh, Kairi glanced back at her reflection in the water, her heart fluttering as she momentarily wondered what Sora would say when he saw her. A a blush crept up her cheeks, she shook her head. “I don’t know what to say.” Looking back to Godmother, she settled with, “Thank you.”

“Of course, my dear.” She stepped forward, gently tipping her fingers under Kairi’s chin. “I couldn’t very well let you attend the ball without the proper attire.” With a hum, she brought back her hand to her own chin. “That does leave Sora, though.” Letting out a breath, she huffed. “I don’t know where you two would be without me. Going to a celebration on another world without fitting the part.”

Kairi giggled, “Well, we weren’t exactly expecting to attend a ball when we came here. It just sort of… happened. But--” she glanced back at her reflection, her cheeks warming further. “I’m looking forward to it.” Grabbing the sides of the dress, she couldn’t help but grin. “Especially now.”

“You best be off to the event before it gets to be too late.” Godmother told her, swirling her wand in the air and leaving a trail of shimmering magic. “And don’t you worry, Sora will meet you there soon.”

“Oh, I don’t mind wait--” Kairi turned towards her, but was cut off by Godmother’s spell.

“Bippity Boppity Boo!” 

The sparkling magic surrounded Kairi and in a flash, she disappeared. Symphonic melodies reached her ears before the magic had wisped away and Kairi found herself standing right outside the castle gates. Men and women walked past her, each one dressed in the same tier of regal attire as Kairi wore. She fit in perfectly beside them, and other than the occasional glance from a passing woman eyeing her dress, no one paid her any mind.  
Kairi let out a shaking breath, running her hand over her dress to smooth it out as she followed the crowd through the golden gates. Her lips parted in awe as she entered the ballroom. It was even more exquisite than the throne room had been when she and Sora had met the royalty. Golden mosaics swirled along the walls, glistening from the light of the intricate crystal chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. 

An entire string orchestra was set up along a stage, filling the entire ballroom with its music where couples danced and twirled along the polished marble floors. Kairi couldn’t help but sway to the music, her hands clasped in front of her as she stood near a wall, watching the activities. She knew the Princess would be looking for her soon, but it didn’t seem right to go forward with the night without Sora at her side. That, and she couldn’t deny that she felt the slightest bit overwhelmed by everything around her. It was as if it were all from a fairytale. 

“Kairi?” Sora’s distant voice caught her attention as she darted her eyes to the entry hall. 

Grabbing the front of her dress, she rushed towards the entrance, reaching it just in time to see Sora standing at the top of the stairs beside the garden, about to call for her again. His hands were cupped around his mouth, an obvious worry in his eyes since he had yet to notice her. She smiled, about to say his name before her eyes noticed his clothes. The Fairy Godmother had given him the same amount of detail and regality as she had gifted Kairi, and it fit him perfectly. 

Kairi’s cheeks burned red, her heart jumping to her throat as Sora finally turned around. His blue eyes lit up the moment he saw her, matched with that all too familiar grin that never failed to make Kairi’s heart skip. He stepped towards her, his eyes dancing over her and taking in every detail of her dress.

“Sorry I’m late,” he told her, his voice nearly distracted as he looked her over. “Kairi, you look---” he grin softened in a sweet smile as he looked back up at her, cheeks warmed nearly as much as hers, “beautiful.”

She laughed under her breath, pushing her hair behind her ear as she averted her gaze. “Thank you,” she muttered in response, a near giddy grin on her lips. “S-So do you.”

Sora looked down at his outfit, chuckling. “I’m glad you think so. I can only imagine how much Donald and Goofy would laugh if they saw me in this.”

Kairi giggled, bringing her hand near her mouth. “Well, I think you look rather handsome.”

His eyes softened as he reached forward, gently grabbing her hand. She laced her fingers within his grasp without hesitation, her heart swelling by the mere look in his eyes. 

“Are you ready for the ball,” he bowed, putting his arm over his chest, “Milady?”

As if Kairi couldn’t blush any deeper, she turned a deeper shade of red, despite the cheeky grin Sora sent her. She let out a breath to calm her racing heart, before smiling. “Lead the way, dear knight.”

Sora laughed, standing back up tall and giving her hand a squeeze. “Then let us be off!” He exclaimed in a fake, exaggerated accent, motioning towards the entrance as he walked forward with Kairi at his side.

She leaned her head against his arm, both of them laughing as they joined the ball. Wherever that night led them, she knew it was going to be perfect.


End file.
